


There is certainty in anger

by Welowkeywild



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Feelings, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welowkeywild/pseuds/Welowkeywild
Summary: A flash of cold, electric and hypnotysing blue crosses her mind. Wolfgang… Everything Wolfgang stands for, everything he does, everything he says, hits her in the stomach and soothes her at the same time.Kala thinks about her connection with Wolfgang, and how she feels around him.





	There is certainty in anger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting here, and I have to admit, I'm a little nervous. First of all, I'm french, so I apologize if I make any mistakes. Feel free to point them out in the comment section !  
> This little text was born because Sense8, for me, is about the strength of their relationship (all of them), about their feelings when they are a whole, about how they manage it. I decided it was time for me to write it, to start writing again. A thing I did not do in nearly two years. I didn't understand how much I missed it until now.  
> I think that the beauty of what the Wachowskis created is that no words can describe the characters' emotions better than what they did, than what we see on screen.  
> I tried to depict it, I failed, but I loved doing it, and it's maybe one of the first text I am not ashamed of. I hope you'll find pleasure in reading it. I'll love to hear your thoughts about this text, to discuss it with you, and about Sense8 in general, so don't hesitate to leave a comment !  
> Oh and I also added two songs in my text (the one in the very begining, and the second in the last paragraph), because I wrote it listening to those two and I think it emphasizes the rhythm of the words, and the emotions I want to make you feel. It's just a suggestion, but listen to it while reading if you want !  
> Enjoy !

# There is certainty in anger

 _(Glass Jaw – Theory of a Deadman)_  
  
When she tries to think about their connection. her mind is full of… everything. It’s just too intense to put a single word, a single emotion on it. It makes her want to jump to the stars and cry her eyes out at the same time. Those seven shadows make her feel like she’s almighty, like the world is theirs. Hatred, hapiness, resentment, lust, anger, excitement, it’s all mixed up in her brain. It can be exhausting. But it’s mainly fucking elating. She’s high, she’s flying. She feels it all. Riley’s softness, Lito’s persistence, Nomi’s strength, Capheus’ courage, Will’s gentleness, Sun’s toughness, and Wolfgang’s apparent fearlessness. A flash of cold, electric and hypnotysing blue crosses her mind. Wolfgang… Everything Wolfgang stands for, everything he does, everything he says, hits her in the stomach and soothes her at the same time.  
_« Thank god for gravity »_ his low and husky voice once said. It’s exactly what she feels. Sometimes. Sometimes seeing him punches the air out of her lungs, grounds her on the floor, makes her realise that yes, she belongs here. She exists for this. Everything is so, so, clear, so light, so obvious. But sometimes, it’s different. Sometimes it’s too strong, too powerful for her spirit to keep tracks on. Sometimes she can’t even think. It’s not just her. It’s him, he’s inside her mind, he’s everywhere, he’s everything. When their eyes connect, the world doesn’t disappear. It’s the complete opposite. She can finally see it. The world is brighter, the world is bigger, she’s a part of the world. Silence doesn’t fill her up. Noises do. She’s knocked down by the world’s loudness, by the sea of people living on it. She could turn it off, she knows she can. She could concentrate on his breathing, and his breathing only. Sometimes she does. Sometimes she doesn’t. The thrill she experiences when their eyes meet is so strong, so breathtaking that she can’t bring herself do turn it off.  
They are so different and so alike it’s confusing. In those big blue eyes that suffered through so much is her very own spirit. And she knows that inside her brown eyes, he can see her own. Their relationship is sometimes too much to take because not only does she get to see his naked soul laying in front of her each time their eyes meet, but she can also see hers. He hated it at first. Every stare reminded him that his nature, what he’d done was the reason she married a man she didn’t love. But he came in terms with it, eventually. Embraced it, because he understood that her love for him didn’t, couldn’t stop at that. It's so much more.  
And their touches. Oh my god when he touches her. A single brush against her skin and she’s gone. It swallows her whole. The world’s infinity. She’s falling, she’s drowning, she’s breathing. But it’s so good it’s addictive. The first time his skin touches hers, she thinks « This is it. I’ve lived, I was born for this moment to happen ». And he was not even actually there. Would she be able to take it when their skins really touch ? When it’s not their spirits playing around with eachother ?  
It’s not like in the romance books she used to read before meeting him. Their bodies were not meant for eachother, they are not some pieces of a puzzle. When they are together, their bodies are nothing. Their bodies are just shells, they are what contains their minds to fuse together, to melt from the fire inside them. She can feel it. Without their bodies, they would be one. But she’s so, so grateful for their bodies to exist. If not, she wouldn’t be able to feel her insides burning down from want everytime his eyelids lifts towards her, everytime his eyes, blue, so blue, are looking straight to her brown ones. She wouldn’t be able to feel his fingers lingering on her arm, her shoulders, her tights, her stomach, her back, her cheeks, her lips, lightening a blaze in their path. She wouldn’t be able to explore his body, wanting, and wanting and wanting more, eager to touch, to take, to carve the sensation of his skin in her mind, in her bones. She wouldn’t be able to feel his lips against hers, his teeth slighty biting on hers, the way it answers all she ever questionned, the way it makes everything fall back into place, the way she can hear the wheels of a safe turning to finally reach the point where the lock surrenders. (She suspects it's the noise he heard when he cracked the uncrackable all those months ago.)  
She wouldn’t be able to feel that powerful when his sweating body falls back on hers, when his uneven breathing resonates in her ears, when their pleasure sucked all their energy off and all that remains is how strongly their hearts beat in unison, how their minds become one and how good, how clear all of this is.  
She wouldn’t be able to just rest her forehead against his, content with only this, his quiet sea of thoughts brushing hers, his memories breaking her barrieres, flooding her mind, allowing her to know him a little more each time.  
There is nothing that can change Kala’s mind ; she isn’t sure the word « love » can define what she feels, isn’t sure one word could ever explain it ; but most of all : yes, their connection is a miracle. It’s her very own miracle, and she would happily fight for it until her last breath if someone were to take him away from her.  
  
_(World War Me – Theory of a Deadman)_  
  
Her grip tightens on the armrest of her sit, her nails sinking into the fabric. As she looks at London’s landscape by the plane’s window, her gaze hardens, her pupils widen, her jaw clenches. Wolfgang’s image, his tensed body laying on a hard table, smirk long gone, his lips a constant line of pain, his beautiful eyes closed, his chest fighting to rise and fall, his hair sticking to his forehead from the blood and sweat, comes to her mind. A rush of hatred and anger invades her. She’s going to make them pay. Oh god how she’s going to make them pay. Not the way Wolfgang does. Her way. And they are going to regret it, she swears they are going to regret it. She feels the seven shadows agreeing, she feels them around her, whispering, pressing against her spirit, their emotions as dark, as full of revenge as hers. She gets out of the plane, her steps echoing in her ears. She has never been so sure about something in her whole life. She's still not ready to say goodbye, never will be. 


End file.
